Ivresse
by Litany Riddle
Summary: OS. NC-17. WINCEST Sam/Dean. Après la mort de Castiel et de Bobby, alors qu'ils doivent trouver une solution au problème "Léviathans", un profond mal-être ronge un Dean fatigué. Alors de plus en plus souvent il boit. Et parfois, la nuit, il vient rejoindre Sam pour assouvir un besoin bien particulier... Attention : le consentement prend des vacances vers le milieu de la fic.


**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les personnages de la série Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Bêtalectrice** : **Ishtar205**

_J'ai écrit la majeure partie de ce texte bourrée dans le TGV. Ça fait directement suite au __défi__ de mon père "Sam et Dean, thème : la Bouffe" que je vous invite à lire dans mon "Recueil de défis Gen et Het". De la bouffe j'en suis venue à penser à l'alcool et nous regardions la saison 7 où Dean est carrément alcoolique, et j'ai donc enchainé là dessus. J'ai corrigé, mais j'ai gardé aussi près du premier jet que possible, pour l'authenticité disons._

_**On ne rappellera jamais assez les dégâts de l'alcool. Faites en une consommation raisonnable. Je vais pas tout refaire ici, mais entre les risques au volant, les comportements agressifs, la perte totale des repères, l'exclusion sociale, la santé foutue en l'air et la dépendance... bref.**_

* * *

Prend part au court de la saison 7.

* * *

**Ivresse.**

C'était le milieu de la nuit, en tout cas Sam dormait bien quand il sentit un courant d'air froid dans son dos, le matelas s'affaisser sous un poids... Et son frère se coller à lui sans aucune délicatesse. Il se réveilla totalement, mit moins d'une seconde à analyser la situation et son cerveau la considéra comme non dangereuse. Dean se souleva et s'effondra à moitié sur lui, complètement nu, sa bouche fourrageant dans son cou, la barbe le picotant agréablement. Sam savait d'avance qu'il avait bu, ne serait ce qu'à l'odeur. Il avait mélangé le whisky et le gin ? Quand il vint l'embrasser Sam cassa presque aussitôt le baiser.

-Tu pue l'alcool, m'embrasse pas! Dean, enfin...

Son ton était réprobateur... Il ne pouvait pas empêcher son frère de boire mais depuis la mort de Bobby, c'était des litres qu'il passait par semaine. Il pouvait toujours tenter de le raisonner mais il se heurtait à un mur. Blagues de mauvais goût et réflexions pourries sur la vie. Sam se demandait même comment il pouvait encore se mettre dans des états pareils. Combien il devait boire pour ça.

-... besoin de toi, écorcha Dean. Même dans la semi obscurité de la chambre de motel Sam arrivait à voir son regard implorant et ses yeux complètement perdus. Oui, il avait toujours eu besoin de lui. Sa vie sans lui, ce serait comme si on sortait un poisson de l'eau. Sam était souvent effrayé par tant de dépendance, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'accepter la situation et de gérer comme il pouvait.

Dean remonta le T-shirt de Sam, serra leur corps ensemble et se frotta lentement contre son frère. Celui ci sentit la chaleur envahir instinctivement son bas ventre. La sensation de la peau nue de leur torse glissant l'une sur l'autre aidait bien. Dean était passablement excité. De s'être glissé dans son lit ? D'anticipation. Parce qu'évidemment quand Dean était perdu, et suffisamment saoul, il venait quémander des relations sexuelles pas de la manière la plus subtile. Il prit la main de Sam et la colla directement son sexe, se masturbant avec, se fichant de savoir si Sam était dans le même mode que lui. Sam pesa le pour et le contre de le finir de cette manière et de le laisser dormir ensuite. C'est ce qui arrivait parfois. Une fois Dean avait tellement bu que les violentes secousses du sexe avaient trop brassé son estomac rempli uniquement de liquide et l'avait fait vomir. Il avait à peine eu le temps de repousser Sam et de se pencher au bord du lit. D'où les quelques réticences supplémentaires de Sam. Mais le problème c'est que quand il était bourré à ce point, Dean abandonnait toute retenue, et en faisant aller et venir la main de Sam sur lui, il poussait des petits gémissements de plaisir, les yeux fermés sur une expression offerte. Ce son à lui seul pouvait rendre Sam dur, et avoir ses mains sur lui (depuis quand s'était-il mis à le caresser ?), sentir sa chaleur rayonner sur son propre corps, la soie de sa peau... il était déjà en terrain conquis, Dean ne demandait que ça, une bonne baise pour oublier, pour se finir et il était totalement consentant. C'est pourquoi Sam ne lutta pas plus. Il se dépêtra de son pantalon de pyjama et de son T-shirt en trois secondes. La seule chose qui l'embêtait à cet instant c'est qu'il allait devoir se lever et quitter le lit et le corps chaud pressé contre le sien pour aller chercher le lubrifiant. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire de mauvaise grâce, délaissant Dean une seconde, celui ci grogna et se mit à chercher à tâtons dans le lit, soulevant l'oreiller là où la petite bouteille de lubrifiant avait roulé et lui colla dans la main. Sam se demandait à quel point Dean se rendait compte des choses quand il était ivre... s'il calculait avant, s'il était en mode automatique ou s'il conservait encore un peu de réflexion. Quand il essayait d'avoir une conversation quand il était dans cet état alcoolisé, son frère n'arrivait pas à aligner deux phrases cohérentes, quand il n'oubliait pas ce qu'il était en train de dire au deuxième mot et qu'il bloquait en plein milieu de la phrase.

Sam ne perdit pas de temps. Dean était chaud... dans tous les sens du terme, mon dieu... s'il l'entendait, ce dieu qui les avait abandonnés. Il s'était étendu sur le dos, devant lui, et ouvrait déjà les cuisses, anticipant la suite avec un sourire qui tanguait un peu, tout comme son esprit à ce moment là. Il voulait Sam, il avait besoin de lui, de le sentir le remplir, de combler le vide qui l'habitait, le puits sans fond de son âme avec celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde, qui représentait tout pour lui. Jamais il ne se serait battu avec tant insistance, jamais il n'aurait résisté autant, jamais il n'aurait pu arrêter l'apocalypse si ce n'était pas pour Sam. Son Sammy. Alors maintenant qu'il était perdu, maintenant qu'il ne restait plus que lui, maintenant qu'il était fatigué... si fatigué de combattre... maintenant qu'il devait gérer avec moins de combativité, et qu'il gérait à coup d'alcool et autre, il lui fallait du sexe aussi. Du sexe avec Sam. C'était quelque chose de pur, de beau. L'amour qu'il lui portait était un amour d'enfant. Comme quand il avait quatre ans. Le côté physique n'était que la continuité. Alors pourquoi le salir avec l'alcool, en forçant pratiquement Sam ? Il était trop cassé pour faire autrement. Il en avait besoin. Dean était faible. Il avait toujours tout reporté sur les autres... il vivait pour que Sam vive, _parce que_ Sam vivait. Point.

Son petit frère, plus si petit depuis longtemps, mit un peu de liquide luisant sur ses doigts et entreprit de le préparer. Ce fut assez simple, Dean était détendu, perdu dans les vapeurs de l'alcool. Il acceptait cette intrusion très facilement. Il saisit vigoureusement le poignet de Sam et le poussa loin de lui, retirant ses doigts par la même occasion, grognant de désapprobation, un peu perdu, mais il était encore en mesure de se rendre compte que ça allait être encore meilleur par la suite.

Sam prit l'invitation comme telle, enduisit son sexe de lubrifiant et se positionna. Il le pénétra d'une seule poussée et Dean émit un long gémissement, entre le contentement et la douleur. Son visage était crispé, mais Sam ne le vit pas, les yeux fermés, profitant de la sensation de sentir le conduit de chair si serré autour de sa virilité. C'était tellement agréable. Comment avait il put penser s'en priver quelques minutes plus tôt ? Alors que son frère était juste... là ? Pour lui.

Il attendit un petit moment, sentit, presque imperceptiblement, Dean se détendre, son souffle devenir moins rapide et décida de le faire ré accélérer à sa façon. Il commença à le pilonner. A un rythme normal d'abord, Dean gémissait comme un damné. Il accéléra pour entendre ses cris de plaisir et fut récompensé au delà de ses espérances. Dean alcoolisé n'avait aucune retenue. C'était tellement agréable... savoir qu'il lui donnait tant de plaisir en en prenant lui aussi... Il frappait, et frappait encore contre sa prostate, le faisant crier, se tordre sous lui, s'agripper aux draps tandis que lui s'agrippait à ses hanches pour avoir une bonne prise et le prendre entièrement, jusqu'au plus profond où il pouvait aller, que la taille de son sexe lui permettait.

Il gémissait lui aussi, grognait en réponse à Dean, haletait, perdait son souffle, le coeur battant à cent à l'heure. C'était tellement enivrant. Il se sentait partir, mais se raccrochait à la réalité. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Dean en plan et il sentait que son frère n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Il prenait le sexe pour le sexe mais il avait encore un peu de considération pour son frère. C'est lui qui venait réclamer, c'est lui qui avait un besoin tel qu'il devait se rendre ivre mort pour venir le voir, ou qui venait le voir quand il était ivre mort, peu importait le résultat était le même. Sam ne savait pas s'il baisait son frère totalement consentant ou non. Mais il n'avait jamais de reproches le lendemain... Ils n'en parlaient même pas. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne faisaient plus l'amour normalement. Qu'ils ne faisaient plus l'amour, tout simplement.

Alors Sam envoyait ses hanches vers celles de son frère qui l'enserrait fermement entre ses jambes, fortement, et il laissait son cerveau éteint.

Mais Lucifer se manifesta cette nuit là.

-Vas y continue, Oui comme ça, continue Sam, continue ! Plus vite ! oh, Sam !

Sam s'arrêta net... Dean le prit par les fesses et grogna de mécontentement et de désespoir.

-Ssaaaamy...

Mais Sam ne faisait plus attention à lui, il fermait les yeux à s'en faire mal essayant d'occulter la voix de Lucifer qui émettait des gémissement plus que suggestifs et lui balançait les trucs les plus salaces, comme s'il remplaçait les paroles que Dean n'était pas en mesure de prononcer, en pire. Parce que son frère n'irait pas jusque là.

-Oh, tu es teeeellement romanesque Sam, dit Lucifer en changeant de tactique. De la préparation, on entre, on ressort... mais attend un peu que ton chou-d'amour se soit habitué et là : BAISE-LE !

Des larmes menaçaient aux bord des yeux de Sam, il lâcha Dean et il enfonça ses ongles dans sa paume droite aussi fort qu'il put, jusqu'au sang. Ça ne marcha pas. Soudain enragé il retourna Dean comme une crêpe. Qui ne demandait que ça ou plutôt, n'en avait totalement rien à foutre tant qu'il se faisait mettre. Et il se remit à le baiser comme l'avait ordonné Lucifer. Désespérément, espérant que ses cris occultent les paroles de Lucifer.

-ça vrille un peu les aigus là, non ? Quels gémissements... Une vraie petite chienne en chaleur ton frère Sam. Toi qui aime les chiens ça tombe bien non ? Dommage que tu ne puisse pas le dominer aussi bien ailleurs que dans un lit...

Dean, perdu dans ses sensations, cherchait à frotter son sexe contre les draps, et en même temps allait au contact de son frère, leurs hanches se rejoignant dans une cadence de plus en plus effrénée. Sam se démena, son sexe coulissant de plus en plus vite dans le cul de son frère dont les sphincters se contractaient à intervalles réguliers maintenant. Les cris de Dean se faisaient plus rapprochés, comme continus et de plus en plus forts, il jouit dans un grand cri rauque, sans retenue.

Sam continua jusqu'à se libérer dans son corps, sans plus aucune contrainte.

Il s'effondra sur lui. Ils restèrent là un long moment recherchant leur souffle perdu. Leur peau trempée l'une contre l'autre se refroidissant peu à peu, collante mais pas désagréable.

Sam finit pas rouler sur le côté, Dean se repositionna sur le côté et s'endormit presque aussitôt, un sourire rasséréné sur le visage. Sam trouvait ça adorable, et merveilleux compte tenu de l'état général de son frère. S'il pouvait au moins lui donner ça...

-Tu trouve ça normal Sammy ? Se moqua Lucifer. Toi qui a teeellement envie d'une vie normale. Baiser ton propre frère dans des motels toujours différents ?

Sam serra sa cicatrice à la main à s'en faire resaigner. Il se pelotonna contre le corps chaud et rassurant de son grand frère. Mais celui-ci ne pouvait rien faire pour lui.

-C'est mal Sam, très mal, continua Lucifer en arpentant la pièce et en en secouant l'index de haut en bas. Qu'est-ce que ton père ou Bobby diraient s'ils savaient ? Ou ta pauvre mère... Oh, mais j'oubliais : ils sont tous morts, jamais ils n'apprendront... il n'y a que toi et ton frère et tu peux en faire ce que tu veux... et voilà ce que tu en fais... tu vois que tout ce que tu touches devient malsain Sam...

Sam s'empêchait de pleurer de toutes ses forces. Lucifer n'était pas réel. Il était dans sa tête. Ce n'était que son propre esprit qui lui jouait des tours... Mais s'il avait raison ? Il savait qu'il avait raison... l'inceste... un grand mot. Ça avait l'air si simple comme ça. Une attirance réciproque, une trop grande promiscuité. Une vie à deux ou l'un comptait pour l'autre plus que tout. Comment ne pas tomber là dedans ?

-Avec un peu de volonté. Répliqua durement Lucifer aux pensées de Sam. La volonté qui te manque pour me repousser à jamais... Tu pourrais... laissa en suspens Lucifer. Si tu le voulais. Mais tu ne veux pas vraiment parce que ça t'arrange que je sois dans ta tête Sammy ? Pour voir le mal sous une seul forme, hum ? Et puis tant que tu vivras je serais toujours là moi... Pas comme Dean... Dean peut mourir..

Sam s'accrocha encore plus désespérément à son frère.

-Profite encore tant que tu peux Sam... Je finirais par t'avoir... ou les léviathans finiront par vous avoir, compléta Lucifer d'un ton soudain léger en faisant la moue. C'est une forme de course contre la montre. A moins que ton frère ne se tue tout seul, avec tout l'alcool qu'il ingère un accident de chasse est vite arrivé. Tu devrais l'empêcher Sam, tu sais que tu devrais essayer plus fort. Si tu te retrouves seul ce sera de ta faute... Tout est toujours de ta faute Sam... L'Apocalypse, commença à énumérer Lucifer avec un bref haussement d'épaules. Jess avant ça pour ta petite "préparation". Et ta maman... Et mon cher petit frère que vous n'avez pas su aider quand il a commencé à dérailler, et maintenant le monde est de nouveau au bord du gouffre... oh, c'est vrai que tu as une excuse pour ça : tu n'avais pas d'âme. Elle brûlait avec moi, en enfer. On s'est bien amusés dans la cage, hein Sammy ? Tu devrais tester sur ton frère ce que tu as appris de nos petits jeux sexuels, je suis sûr que certains lui conviendraient parfaitement.

Lucifer parlait parlait parlait et Sam se triturait la main. Son corps trop grand lové contre celui de son frère qui lui était plongé dans un profond sommeil alcoolisé, il se fit bien mal et réussit à faire partir Lucifer. Il soupira, de soulagement, déposa quelques baisers sur le visage de son frère. Enfin tranquille... mais pour combien de temps ?

La pièce était plongée dans un silence reposant maintenant. Sam écoutait la respiration trop paisible de Dean. Il avait soudain besoin qu'il se réveille. Lui était bien réveillé à présent ! Il voulait encore lui faire l'amour... enfin essayer au moins... il le contempla longuement, passant sa main dans ses courts cheveux encore humides, caressant sa joue, son menton un peu râpeux, passant un pouce sur ses lèvres roses et gourmandes, les taquinant sans qu'il se réveille... il aurait voulu voir ses yeux. Il caressa lentement chaque parcelle accessible du corps de son frère, c'est à dire à peu près tout son corps. Ses larges mains trainaient sur son torse, sur ses fesses, sur ses jambes, revenaient sur ses épaules et son dos, Sam apposait sa main plus grande par dessus l'empreinte qu'avait laissée Castiel... Il le malaxait, le triturait parfois, s'échauffant à son contact. Il le fit basculer sur le dos avec aisance sans qu'il se réveille, il se mit à l'embrasser un peu partout, allant jusqu'à mordiller voir mordre. Dean balbutiait dans son sommeil, il gémissait et se tordait lascivement tout en restant endormi. N'importe qui se serait réveillé mais son grand frère s'était enivré au point que Sam pouvait lui faire n'importe quoi pendant qu'il dormait. Et il voulait lui faire n'importe quoi. Dean en cet instant était un véritable appel au viol. Et Sam s'était mis tout seul dans un état à lui faire n'importe quoi, il frottait sa virilité dressée contre celle semi-dure de son grand frère, contre son ventre... Il pouvait réveiller Dean maintenant, il était sûr qu'il serait facile de lui donner aussi envie qu'à lui, vu comment il réagissait déjà dans son sommeil...

Il se mit à lui tapoter la joue. Sans grand succès. Plus fort. Les yeux de la belle au bois dormant papillonnèrent sur du vert forêt mais se refermèrent. Presque une vraie claque. Dean sursauta et se recula instinctivement, se lovant plus loin dans le matelas. Mais impossible de le réveiller. Sam n'allait pas se mettre à lui filer des mandales quand même... Mais là il avait envie. Et Dean semblait perdu dans un rêve érotique que Sam avait dû lui déclencher. Il se mouvait lentement, ses hanches bougeaient de façon suggestive... de temps en temps il émettait un son à se damner. Il était tout chaud contre lui dans ce petit lit, haletant... Sam craqua complètement quand il vit le bras de Dean se lever, et sa propre main chercher son sexe, doucement, sans idée précise de ce qu'il faisait et finir pas le trouver en tâtonnant. Donc il allait se masturber dans son sommeil devant lui ? Sam décida que s'en était trop, et que Dean lui pardonnerait bien. Il prit délicatement les jambes de son frère et les écarta, pressa son sexe tendu contre son entrée, dur, et s'enfonça d'un puissant coup de reins.

Tout le corps de Dean se crispa et il prit une profonde respiration comme lorsqu'on remonte à la surface de l'eau, ses yeux verts grands ouverts. Sam gémit de plaisir sous la sensation de Dean l'enserrant aussi fort. Il se mit à se mouvoir très lentement, sachant parfaitement que Dean était réveillé maintenant.

-ça fait mal gémit celui-ci.

-Chuut... je sais mon ange, répondit Sam en l'embrassant sur la joue.

L'intimité de Dean était encore très sensible de leur précédente relation, il jaugeait Sam les yeux perdus, brumeux d'alcool, il avait perdu son excitation rêveuse et quand celui-ci se mit à faire des va et viens plus puissants, il se mit presque à pleurnicher, cherchant à le repousser, les mains plaquées contre son torse, mais à peine, complètement paumé.

Sam n'en avait rien à faire. Il se concentra sur son plaisir et uniquement sur son plaisir : c'était Dean qui s'était soulé la gueule, Dean qui était venu le chercher en grimpant dans son lit, et Dean qui avait déclenché la venue de Lucifer. Il s'excuserait le lendemain matin, pour le moment il ne pensait qu'à reprendre possession de ce corps chaud qui se tortillait sous lui, cherchant vainement à se soustraire à ses assauts. Dean poussait des petits cris de souris. Presque des couinements. Bien sûr ce n'était pas aussi jouissif que s'il avait été en accord avec lui, mais c'était bon. Et puis au bout d'un moment son corps s'habitua et l'instinct le fit se détendre. Il commença à gémir doucement sous les coups de boutoir de plus en plus rapprochés de Sam. Il écartait les cuisses, lui laissant le champ complètement libre et s'accrocha à ses épaules. Il l'accueillait enfin en lui et Sam nicha son nez au creux de son cou, respirant son odeur et sa chaleur alors qu'il donnait les derniers coups de reins et qu'il se répandait en longs jets brûlants dans son corps. Dean gémit plus fortement à cette sensation, puis se tortilla quand il sentit que Sam se retirait, allant vers lui comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'il le quitte. Sam crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurnicher tellement il avait l'air perdu, comme un gosse au milieu d'une aire d'autoroute. Ressentant de la culpabilité en sortant de l'état vaseux dans lequel l'avait plongé son orgasme, il parla d'une voix rassurante à l'oreille de Dean et alla enrouler sa main autour de son sexe. Son frère se calma aussitôt à cette sensation et il se mit à donner des coups de reins dans cette main accueillante, gémissant, languissant, en attente de plus.

Sam descendit lentement le long de son corps, déposant des baisers ça et là, léchant la peau recouverte d'un voile de sueur, mordillant les tétons dressés... Tout en continuant à le branler gentiment, mais tout juste assez. Dean se tordait sous lui, il en voulait plus.

-Sammyyy... gémit-il dans un son plus articulé que les autres.

Sam sourit et son nez alla se perdre dans les poils pubiens de son frère. Il sentit une main s'abattre mollement sur son crâne, s'agripper à ses cheveux et le pousser vers le bas. Il se laissa faire et passa un premier coup de langue sur le sexe érigé de son grand frère pas très patient. Dean haletait.

Il continua à le lécher, sur toute la longueur, lentement, sa langue s'enroulant, titillant. Il vint prendre une première fois le gland dans sa bouche brûlante, arrachant un cri à Dean mais se retirant bien vite et revient lécher à grand coups son sexe.

-Sammy, le supplia d'une voix rauque son frère. Plus...

Sachant qu'il n'arriverait certainement pas à lui faire dire quelque chose de plus élaboré, et ce n'était pas son but, Sam avala docilement la verge qu'il avait devant lui sans plus de formalités. Alors que Sam commençait à le pomper brutalement, sans transition, Dean renversa la tête en arrière, s'arcboutant contre le matelas dans un feulement. On entendit dans la chambre plus que des gémissements et un bruit de succussion régulier et rapide. Le souffle de Dean se fit court, très court, son coeur battait la chamade et le plaisir le foudroya presque sans signes avant coureurs.

Sam se pencha sur le bord du lit et cracha tout le sperme qu'il avait à présent en bouche puis il remonta à hauteur de son frère. Au lieu de collapser tout de suite, celui-ci lui saisit la nuque et insista pour l'embrasser. Sam se laissa faire. Le baiser avait le goût du whisky, du gin et du sperme et il le brisa vite. Dean s'endormit aussitôt, totalement détendu, le laissant de nouveau seul. Mais vraiment seul cette fois-ci. Sam vira le drap, qui était dégueulasse, et alla repêcher la couverture qu'il rabattit sur eux pour éviter qu'ils n'attrapent froid. Elle était rêche et fine comme souvent dans les motels bas de gamme mais ça irait... Il n'avait pas le courage de se lever, il voulait rester près de son frère. S'il restait près de Dean, ça irait, tout irait...

* * *

_Je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année 2014 à tous, au plaisir de lire vos reviews et de vous croiser et recroiser cette année. _


End file.
